


[盾铁无差] Origami

by Rejo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejo/pseuds/Rejo
Summary: “有时候我希望我在少年时就遇见你了。”史蒂夫毫无来由地宣布。“哦？怎么说？”托尼放下贝果，在桌布上揩了揩手指，托着腮看他。“一开始，我一定会超级讨厌你的。但你却拿我没办法。我小时候可爱透了。”





	[盾铁无差] Origami

“有时候我希望我在少年时就遇见你了。”史蒂夫毫无来由地宣布。

“哦？怎么说？”托尼放下贝果，在桌布上揩了揩手指，托着腮看他。

“一开始，我一定会超级讨厌你的。但你却拿我没办法。我小时候可爱透了。”

  
·

  
史蒂夫在四岁时遇见那个人，他让史蒂夫直呼他的名字就好：“托尼。”那个人的口音和布鲁克林的街坊一点都不像。他们在街角的歪脖儿树那见的面，那里也是史蒂夫能走到的最远的地方。

你好啊，小宝贝儿。那人蹲下来，像在仔细看着史蒂夫的金发。就你自己吗？你在等谁呢？

史蒂夫觉得他不像好人。好的人不长他这个样。“对不起，我不认式你。”史蒂夫说。妈妈教导过他，不要对人无礼，也教导过他，要小心别被坏蛋骗了，或者拐走。妈妈只有你了，他的妈妈抱着他，这么说。史蒂夫是个好孩子，他会努力不叫妈妈伤心。

我也不认识你呀，但我可以从现在开始认识，你叫什么名字，小鬼头？“托尼”的语气很亲切。史蒂夫嘟着嘴，牢记不能对人无礼，也牢记要提高警惕。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。你的名字呐？”

安东尼·史塔克，你可以叫我“托尼”。那个人眨了眨眼。史蒂夫不喜欢他眨眼。

“很高兴认式你。”史蒂夫礼貌地说，“再见。”

  
·

  
史蒂夫在七岁时遇见那个人，他让史蒂夫直呼他的名字就好：“托尼。”那个人的发音像电影明星，换言之，在银幕之外就显得做作。那时史蒂夫正在大楼门边玩他那带四个轮子的木头小鸭，那人则倚着旁边一根灯柱，手里捧着本小小的书。史蒂夫自顾自牵小鸭转圈，咯吱咯吱的，并没在意看书的人。

鸭子可没有四条腿，得卸掉两个轮子才对吧？史蒂夫转过头去，那人把书夹在胳肢窝底下，正朝他笑呢。

“我知道鸭子只有两条腿，但是卸掉两个轮子的话，小鸭就走不动了，会摔在地上。”这还需要说明吗？那人真笨。

那是因为你没遇上能让小鸭只有两个轮子还能走的人。

“谁能让小鸭只有两个轮子还能走？”史蒂夫不相信，“没有人能……”

我就能啊，那人笑嘻嘻地用手指着自己，我叫托尼，你呢？

史蒂夫思考了会要不要告诉他。“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，”还是有礼一些好吧，“幸会。”

幸会！那人大笑起来，史蒂夫涨红了脸。他难道不是在取笑他吗？他看不起小孩儿！

让我帮小鸭做做调整，好吗？调整完之后，它就可以只用两个轮子而不摔倒——

“谢谢您了，我看不用客气。”史蒂夫抱起小鸭，气鼓鼓地走进大楼，一眼也没看身后的人。

  
·

  
史蒂夫在九岁时遇见那个人，他让史蒂夫直呼他的名字就好：“托尼。”他说话的时候嘴角翘起，像极了印在画报上的绅士名人。史蒂夫那会心情正低落，朝他扔纸团的胖子跑远了，他捡起纸团想扔回去，那团旧报纸却歪歪斜斜地被风刮进了水沟。

连个纸团都扔不远……生着气，喉咙隐隐有抽搐的迹象，史蒂夫不由担忧，便按住心口，尽力使自己冷静。

被欺负了？

身旁走来一个留着小胡子的男人，衣服干净笔挺，头上的帽子却不很正，仿佛是故意要戴出个时髦样儿。史蒂夫抿着嘴，没理他。那人见他不搭腔，走到他旁边，递来一架报纸折成的纸飞机。

这样不就能扔得很远吗？那个人屈膝蹲下，笑了笑，朝纸飞机“呼”地吹口气。你来？

史蒂夫接过，举起手用力一甩。纸飞机以一个优美的弧度飞高，顺着风的方向，一路飞到街角，消失在大楼背后。史蒂夫咧开嘴，紧紧按住心口，克制急喘的感觉。

“怎么折的？能不能教我？”他从没使纸飞机飞到过那么远，看起来这也不仅仅是因为风大，那个人的折法分明和他的不同。

当然可以，咱们再找张报纸就成。你的名字是什么呢，孩子？

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”史蒂夫挺起胸膛。

噢！叫你史蒂夫行吗？还是该说，罗杰斯先生？

“就叫史蒂夫吧。”

那你也就叫我托尼好了。

“托尼。”那个人听到史蒂夫叫他，故作文雅地抚胸颔首，史蒂夫觉得好玩，一个劲直笑。“快教我吧！”

教给你可以，但是你得答应我，不能朝人眼睛扔，好么？

史蒂夫急忙点头，“我知道那样很危险。”

真是好孩子。

被欺负的不快消失得无影无踪，史蒂夫现在只想学会新的折法，然后晚上到楼顶去。如果折得够好，风又够大，纸飞机是不是就能飞到云上？

  
·

  
史蒂夫在十一岁时遇见那个人，他让史蒂夫直呼他的名字就好：“托尼。”他好好穿着三件套，脸上却挂着几抹灰，史蒂夫想提醒他来着，然而当下最重要的似乎不是污渍。

“你——”史蒂夫死死抓住装晨报的挎包背带，紧张地直吞口水，“闯进别人家是不对的！”

那人歪歪头，一脸“真拿你没办法”的模样，把跨过窗户的腿收回来。可是，小英雄啊，这是我的家呀，史塔克家，你可以问问别人。那人拉出裤袋衬里给史蒂夫看：什么也没有。我忘了带钥匙，所以才从窗户进去呢。

我才不相信，史蒂夫心里嘀咕。

是你一直为这条街送报吗？了不起的孩子，你叫什么？

史蒂夫没接话，上下打量着对方。他会是坏人吗……

不愿意告诉我吗？我叫托尼，托尼·史塔克。要在家里，我一定请你吃块蛋糕。好孩子，来，把报纸给我就行。

“不。”史蒂夫断然拒绝，报纸是给房子的主人的，哪能随便交给……交给一个钻窗户的呢！

那人盯着史蒂夫，坐在窗沿上晃荡起双腿。那你放门口吧，我一会儿开门再拿。

史蒂夫盘算着该到哪里去报告警察。要是警察来到，这人却已经逃跑了，怎么办？东西不能白白被偷走呀……史蒂夫揪紧挎包，向后倒退两步，扭头飞也似的跑向马路对面的杂货店，边跑边大喊：“有小偷！有小偷！”

时间还早，街上没多少人，史蒂夫在自己的喘息中听见两旁楼上窗户被推开的声音，还有身后那个“小偷”着急的声音——哎呀！

对吧，就知道你不是好人！不过，肋骨真疼啊……史蒂夫呼哧呼哧跑着，又喊道：“有小偷啊！”

  
·

  
史蒂夫在十四岁时遇见那个人，他让史蒂夫直呼他的名字就好：“托尼。”词语在他口中黏糊糊又软绵绵，不知怎的，史蒂夫觉得他并不如光鲜外表暗示的那样快乐。

劳驾您，伙计。史蒂夫正赶着回家，靠坐在路旁商店橱窗前的人影冒出这么一句含糊的话。拉我一把，成吗？

史蒂夫左右看了看，没其他人。这人眼花得很吧，不然怎会认为瘦弱的史蒂夫有力气拉起一个醉汉呢？踌躇一阵，史蒂夫还是伸出了手。那人的手掌晃荡两下才成功握住他。

嗨，谢谢……噢，小伙计。你力气可真大！

史蒂夫猜测着，自己在他眼里或许只是个十二岁的小孩。什么呀，他都十四了，虽说既矮小也不长肉。

“有朋友来接你吗？”史蒂夫有点担心，问道，“这街上经常有……呃，做坏事的人，你要当心钱包别被抢了。”把这身衣服扒了也能卖不少钱呢，他就瞧那些人这么做过。

那人摇摇头，嘴里蹦出个酒嗝，史蒂夫皱起眉。醉鬼真是没法理解的一群人呐，有什么必要把自个儿喝成这样啊？

“对面是路易斯太太的药房，她很热心，是个好人，我带你到那儿去待着好吗？我会请她让你待到酒醒了再走。”见那人直勾勾看着自己，史蒂夫努力忍下不适，保证道：“是真的，我没骗你。”

那人又看了史蒂夫一会，随即叹了口气。那就请你带我去吧，谢谢你。

这句倒说得清楚，他到底醉没醉？“跟我来。”史蒂夫说。

那人默默跟在他后头，接连打了两个喷嚏，再开口时，声音已回到了粘乎的状态。我该怎么称呼你呢？那人问。

“我叫史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫。我叫托尼。

史蒂夫“嗯”了声，没有在意。反正他们也不会再见面，知道名字又如何嘛。

  
·

  
“可惜我没那个运气见你的小时候，”托尼唉声叹气地说，“得比长大后的你可爱多少啊。”

史蒂夫翻个白眼，将咖啡斟满两个杯子。

  
·

  
史蒂夫在二十六岁时遇见了那个人，他让史蒂夫直呼他的名字就好：“托尼。”他这么说时，右手正与史蒂夫握着，那力道就好像在说明他片刻前的寒暄句句出于真心。有什么困难尽管告诉我，希望你在这能像在家一样舒适，那人说。

像家一样可不容易，史蒂夫微笑着，想道。到处都不同了，他住过的街区不再满地废旧报纸，打理得井井有条的公寓从街那头排到这头。而他如今住在那人慷慨开放的大宅里，再也不用为如何度过寒冷冬夜发愁。这不是比从前的家还好么？

史蒂夫努力记住二十一世纪的好处。而那人说到做到，寒暄似乎并不是寒暄。不管史蒂夫朝他扔去在新时代居民看来多么小儿科的问题，他都悉心解答。仅有一点史蒂夫不感到满意：他叫托尼“托尼”，托尼却总叫他“队长。”

“叫我史蒂夫吧。”史蒂夫第不知几次地说。托尼点头答应，之后的大部分日子里却仍显得过分有礼。

二十七岁、二十八岁、二十九岁，史蒂夫需要向托尼寻求解答的问题渐渐少了，只剩下最后一个实难吐露。他不怕失败，天晓得他从小到大失败过多少次。折的纸飞机没有同学折的飞得远，征兵体检上无论耍几次花招都被识破，在战场中护不住至交好友的生命……他一路磕磕绊绊着失败了过来，而且依然不停爬起、继续，“尝试”本不是他惧怕的事。然而这又不同。他渴望在这事上成功，渴望托尼像答应叫他的名字那样答应这请求，渴望成为托尼想要的人。难抑的感情使他感到自己重新活了过来一般。

许久后的某个夜里，托尼在他的床上，他的身下，湿汗淋淋，唤他“史蒂夫”，口中的热气氤氲情欲。史蒂夫几乎不敢出声，只盼把这呼唤听得更清楚。“托尼。”他轻轻说，看着那人对自己笑。

有的时候，史蒂夫会想若是更早遇到托尼就好了，说不定就能有更长的时光用以陪伴彼此。但大多数时候，满足感占据着心头，他忖度不出怎样的相遇会比跨越七十年更巧妙。他不信命运，偶尔望着托尼时却疑惑，莫非真的有一位神在暗中安排着什么吗？

  
·

  
“长大的我虽然不怎么可爱，其他优点应该还是有的吧？”

“唔……”托尼既像在表示“让我好好思考一下”也像在表示“烤肉卷看着挺不错”，“没吃饱的话我想不起来啊。”

史蒂夫边说“好吧好吧”边将盘子向前推，托尼笑嘻嘻的，拿起烤肉卷咬下一口。酱汁流下来，史蒂夫赶忙用纸巾接住。

“烤得，刚刚好。”托尼含糊地说，“啊，这就是你的一个优点嘛！”

“咱俩想得一样。”史蒂夫拿起自己这份烤肉卷，也咬下一口。

fin.


End file.
